


Unusual Requirements (di Resonant)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: "Se vogliamo fare questa cosa, John, penso che sia giusto dirti che ho. Ehm. Insolite esigenze sessuali."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Unusual Requirements (di Resonant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unusual Requirements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154467) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

# Esigenze insolite

"Se vogliamo fare questa cosa, John, penso che sia giusto dirti che ho. Ehm. Insolite esigenze sessuali."

John sbatté le palpebre e il suo sorriso si fece un po’ rigido ai margini. Sherlock poteva solo immaginare cosa doveva stare raffigurandosi. "Sì?"

Aveva giurato, dopo l'ultimo disastro, che avrebbe sempre spiegato le cose in anticipo – se fosse mai stato abbastanza sciocco da iniziare a tutti i costi un'altra relazione - ma era dannatamente difficile. Desiderò, per l'ennesima volta, che le altre persone non insistessero per avere qualcuno che collegasse per loro i puntini da 1 a 46. "Non è niente di doloroso o sconvolgente. In realtà, da te non richiede proprio nulla." La faccia di John passò da preoccupato-ma-coraggioso a sono-un-dottore-dimmi-tutto. Sherlock si rese conto che stava intrecciando e sciogliendo le dita e fermò forzatamente le mani. "In realtà, non ho orgasmi in presenza di altre persone."

John sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, e poi sul suo viso cominciò a diffondersi un ampio sorriso evocativo. "L'hai avuto ieri."

"Quello è stato --"

"In modo abbastanza spettacolare, in effetti."

"Sì, be’, è stato un evento insolito." Ne sentì il ricordo nel sangue. Era in primo luogo la ragione per cui stava per affrontare tutti questi problemi. "Sono stato sorpreso come chiunque."

John, poveretto, stava cercando di venirne a capo. "Quindi non è che non ti _piace_..."

In effetti era stata una straordinaria intimità. Mozzafiato. Senza precedenti. Quasi spaventosa. Per fortuna John era stato troppo distratto dal suo climax altrettanto prematuro per registrare quanto fosse stato scioccato Sherlock, quanto messo a nudo. Non gli era _piaciuto_? Altre persone potevano averlo tutte le _sere_ se lo desideravano, ma per Sherlock - be’, non aveva senso aspettarsi che un fulmine colpisse due volte lo stesso punto.

"Non è che non mi piaccia," concordò. "Di solito non posso."

"Non è come se -" John mimò la perdita del turgore nel modo più volgare che si potesse immaginare. "O --"

"Non è abbastanza dire che ho trovato preferibile andare via dopo, e raggiungere il climax da solo in privato?"

"Sì," disse John con un gesto placante. "Sì, Sherlock. Possiamo farlo come vuoi tu."

Ciò che volle fu baciarlo, ogni tipo di bacio, per ore e ore, scivolando giù dal divano sul pavimento per avere un maggiore contatto; togliere la mascherata che camuffava John Watson come un uomo normale e permettere a John di spogliarlo ( _esitante, dopo la confessione di Sherlock, in attesa di segnali che quello fosse accettabile fino a quando lui non perse la pazienza e si tolse i vestiti da solo_ ). Volle che John risvegliasse la sua pelle affamata con le dita e la lingua ("Sì, è bello, ah, _molto_ bello, purché le tue aspettative non siano, oh, _John_ _"_ ), e volle toccare dappertutto John e assaggiare la sua pelle, pizzicare, mordere, stringere, deglutire e incatenare gli occhi alla sua bella faccia abbronzata nel momento in cui aveva perso ogni coscienza di sé per il piacere.

E poi volle baciare la sua bocca rilassata e ritirarsi nella propria stanza e ricordare tutto senza fretta per tutto il tempo necessario e venire come una bomba nucleare nel suo pugno paziente e familiare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il passo successivo era prevedibile; le persone erano idiote e tutti gli idioti reagivano allo stesso modo agli stessi stimoli. Così era iniziato con John sulla porta di Sherlock che chiedeva maggiori informazioni ( _Perché sono anormalmente lento al riguardo; John, di sicuro mi conosci abbastanza bene da essere consapevole che non considero in alcun modo ‘anormale’ un insulto; sono conscio di quando gli altri non sono contenti di me, semplicemente per la maggior parte del tempo non mi interessa; qualunque cosa tu stia per proporre, puoi essere certo che è stata provata e trovata inefficace_ ) e si era evoluto in un litigio fiammeggiante, e finito nel solito, atteso, faticoso -

Aspetta. Ferma tutto. Non era così che doveva -

John si tirò via con un'espressione maliziosa e disse: "Stai zitto e goditela, Sherlock. Quando mi sarò annoiato, mi fermerò."

E lo fece, e disse: "Oh, Cristo, questo è tutto ciò che posso fare," e fece un uso estremamente egoistico della mano e dell'anca nuda di Sherlock, cosa che a lui non dispiacque nemmeno un po’, quindi lo baciò sulla fronte e disse: "Idiota," e uscì dalla stanza di Sherlock con i pantaloni in mano, lasciandolo nell’inedita posizione di non essere certo di cosa voleva di più: venire o pensare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Questa... tua eccentricità. È qualcosa che ti interessa cambiare?"

"Pensavo che stessi andando a letto. Comunque, non funzionerà."

"Non sai nemmeno cosa io..."

"Non _funzionerà._ Non pensi che ci abbia provato? Non importa quanto io 'chiuda gli occhi' e 'focalizzi la mente', finisce con un compagno di letto frustrato e un cazzo dolorante. Meglio attenersi a ciò che funziona."

"Intendevo solo: supponi che tu lo faccia e che io rimanga qui fuori ad ascoltare?"

"Perché vorresti farlo? Perché ti immagini di essere un terapista sessuale?"

"Perché mi eccita, idiota."

"... davvero? Io non... faccio rumore o altro. Parlare, o... gridare..."

"Ma posso sentirti _respirare._ "

"Sì-sì. Penso -- Sì.... John?"

"Sì?"

"Sto solo controllando... John?"

"Ancora qui, Sherlock."

"Questo è strano."

"Troppo strano, eh? Me ne vado."

"No! No. A me... piace."

"Sì? Vuoi dirmi cosa stai facendo?"

"No."

"Va bene, scusa, io..."

"Ma tu potresti... continuare a parlare."

"Sì? Ti piace, sapere che sono qui fuori, ad ascoltare?"

"Non puoi sentire niente."

"La tua voce è diventata vellutata. Quello posso sentirlo."

"Vellutata. Che... sciocchezza."

"E stai respirando in fretta. E comunque, posso immaginarlo. Sei sulla schiena?"

"Di fianco. Di fronte - di fronte alla porta."

"Di fronte a me. Mm. Se aprissi la porta..."

"John!"

"Scusa, scusa, non lo farò, non lo farei - Sherlock? Sei..."

"Sì."

"Oh, dio. Ho parlato proprio nel bel mezzo come un idiota. Scusa."

“È stato... bello... John?"

"Sì?"

"Potresti... entrare. Se volessi... Scusa. Non è necessario..."

"Sarebbe ok? Davvero?"

"... Sì."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

E così scoprì, inaspettatamente, che quello funzionava molto bene. Se uno di loro russava o tirava calci, John poteva ritirarsi nel suo letto, e naturalmente Sherlock spesso giaceva con lui solo fino a quando non si addormentava e poi si alzava per provvedere a qualche provetta. Ma ugualmente, era magnifico addormentarsi rilassato dall'orgasmo _e_ toccare la pelle calda di John.

E al mattino poteva svegliarsi già duro e bramoso, già baciando, e far venire John in un attimo o due, ed essere così pronto per il suo climax, dolorante per averlo -

"John!" disse. "Vai, esci, voglio..."

John, l’assoluto bastardo, fece un enorme sbadiglio e si stirò, mettendo in mostra il torace arrossato dal sonno e leggermente segnato dai morsi. Sherlock stava _vibrando_ per la necessità di venire, e John era ancora lì. "Perché sei ancora qui?"

"Dio. Voglio solo dormire. No, sul serio, Sherlock," perché lui aveva iniziato a spingerlo giù dal letto. Afferrò il cuscino e la coperta e resistette. "Senti, scendo qui sul pavimento, va bene?" E scivolò giù dal letto in un mucchio di stoffa. "Girerò le spalle," disse, attutito dal cuscino.

"Bene," disse Sherlock tra i denti. Prima di aver finito, pensò di aver sentito un russare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Penso che tu mi abbia ricaricato," disse John, asciugando con il pollice il labbro inferiore di Sherlock. "Di norma ora avrei finito, ma adesso mi chiedo solo cosa verrà dopo. Perché non resto a guardare?"

Sherlock poteva ricordare le débâcle risultanti dall'accettare tale richiesta e anche le débâcle risultanti dal rifiutarla. "Non sono un intrattenimento," disse, come aveva detto ad altri uomini, anche se in qualche modo meno velenosamente perché era John. "Fidati di me; ho molta esperienza nel campo. Ci vorrà troppo tempo e ti annoierai."

"Allora torno a dormire," disse John. "O mi alzo e faccio la doccia, vado avanti con la mia giornata." Si voltò su un fianco, perdendo improvvisamente un po’ del suo languore. "In realtà mi piace l'idea. Lasciarti qui a masturbarti, uscire dalla doccia e ritrovarti qui che ti masturbi - Cristo, questo è davvero - hai fatto qualcosa di strano nel mio cervello, Sherlock." E lo baciò con forza e si allontanò fischiettando, come se fosse una mattina qualunque, come se non avesse appena lasciato Sherlock, per la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza, di fronte alla lotta per non venire troppo _in_ _fretta._

Sherlock sentì lo sciacquone della toilette e la doccia che iniziava, un leggero cambiamento nel suono mentre l'acqua passava dal colpire la porcellana al colpire la pelle - la pelle di John, che diventava rosa nel vapore.

Poteva --

Per un momento ogni cellula del suo corpo fu unita nell'intenzione di alzarsi e unirsi a John nella doccia. Gli amanti lo facevano; non era strano o eccessivo. _Poteva._

Ma quello lo riportava al punto da cui era partito quando John era nella stanza: nell'istante in cui non fosse stato da solo, sarebbe tornato ad essere così dannatamente, anormalmente lento. La gente pensava sempre di poterlo tollerare, ma a quanto pareva dopo un po’ quello iniziava a logorare una persona.

Meglio restare qui, esattamente dove John lo stava immaginando, come una specie di arredamento pornografico della stanza. Dove John sarebbe tornato e avrebbe scelto i vestiti, si sarebbe pettinato i capelli e avrebbe infilato una cintura nei pantaloni. Avrebbe lanciato sguardi ammirati su Sherlock nel suo letto? O si sarebbe fatto gli affari suoi come se Sherlock con il suo uccello in mano non fosse più interessante del cuscino e delle coperte?

Non c'era motivo al mondo di trovare erotico essere ignorato, ma se John gli concedeva appena uno sguardo - se John avesse finito di vestirsi e avesse lanciato un’ultima occhiata alla stanza per vedere se non c’era nulla fuori posto mentre lui si agitava e ansimava e sudava sulle lenzuola, e solo allora avesse incontrato gli occhi di Sherlock e guardato in basso il suo corpo nudo e sorriso -

"Oh," disse John, uscendo dalla porta con i capelli ancora gocciolanti. "L'ho mancato per un pelo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Più lento," disse John.

"Cosa? Non voglio."

"Lo so che non lo vuoi. Ma dopo tutto, stai ancora facendo sesso con me."

Sherlock si bloccò. Lo _stava_ facendo? Aveva pensato di stare facendo sesso con John fino a quando lui non fosse venuto, e dopo si sarebbe masturbato proprio come faceva sempre. Ma ora vide che questo era tutt'altro che ovvio. John era nella stanza con lui e stava ricevendo una qualche forma di gratificazione dalla sua eccitazione ed eventuale orgasmo, il che era inspiegabile ma evidente. John considerava loro due come amanti - _erano_ amanti, qualsiasi altra interpretazione era ridicola. Il che rendeva questo atto chiaramente sessuale.

Di tutte le dannate cose!

Se questo era sesso, allora John aveva il diritto a una preferenza su quanto tempo durava. Sarebbe presto diventato impaziente con la ricerca dell'orgasmo da parte di Sherlock. Sherlock lo _sapeva_. L'aveva visto succedere prima.

Il suo climax, che era sembrato imminente, persino inevitabile, ora si ritirava, lasciando il posto al vivido ricordo dei minuti desolati e privi di piacere che aveva trascorso in passato inseguendo l'orgasmo, mentre la sua presa diventava sempre più scomodamente stretta e l'impazienza del suo partner aumentava e si faceva più evidente, fino a quando venire non diventò un dovere da cui era fuggita tutta la gioia.

"E pertanto..." John era ignaro di tutto ciò. Stava impostando le parole come faceva quando pensava di essere divertente. Proprio come se la loro fragile funzionalità sessuale non fosse stata spezzata per sempre.

"Pertanto," continuò, "tu mi ascolti. Mi ascolti quando dico ‘Baciami’," (e naturalmente l’aveva fatto, perché era esattamente in accordo con i suoi stessi desideri; John baciava come un artista, tranne che se stavi molto attento e lo stuzzicavi giusto abbastanza, baciava come un uomo affamato, ed era quello che Sherlock amava di più), "e mi ascolti quando dico: ‘Lascia che ti succhi’," (e Sherlock l'aveva fatto, certo che l'aveva fatto; non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse incredibilmente piacevole l'atto quando non si stava cercando di ricavarne l'orgasmo senza riuscirci) "e mi piace, Sherlock. È un bel cambiamento. E così ora ti dirò cosa fare e tu mi ascolterai e non verrai finché non lo dirò io."

"Quando lo dirai, sarà oltre ogni speranza. Potrei anche alzarmi e tornare all'esperimento del fattore di coagulazione."

"È così?" John delineò le nocche di Sherlock dove erano afferrate al lenzuolo, e non aspettò una risposta. "Un dito. Ovunque ti piaccia, ma solo uno."

Cristo. Sherlock allentò la mano dal lenzuolo.

Un dito, facendo piccoli cerchi nel punto più sensibile del suo uccello. Non lo avrebbe portato al culmine, ma era come se John avesse fatto qualcosa al suo corpo, trasformando il dito stesso in una zona erogena. Il suo respiro era udibile nella stanza silenziosa.

"Non così forte," disse John dopo un po’. "Perderai sensibilità."

Sherlock alleggerì risentito la pressione. "So come farlo."

"Sai come lo fai _tu_. Più lento."

"Il modo in cui lo faccio è il modo in cui funziona," disse Sherlock tra i denti, perché, inspiegabilmente, più era frustrato, più intensa era la sua eccitazione.

"Puoi farlo a modo tuo più tardi," disse cupamente John. "Dopo che avrò finito con te."

Sherlock sentì un sibilo inarticolato provenire dalla propria bocca. Anche John lo sentì e fece un sorrisetto. Quanto tempo ancora prima che John avesse finito con lui? "Così felice di offrire intrattenimento," disse con una cattiva imitazione della sua voce normale.

"Non ne hai idea," disse John. "Nuovo piano. Entrambe le mani, un dito ciascuna."

"Devo canticchiare un motivetto?" In realtà ci voleva concentrazione. Era una sfida. Era _interessante._ Era limitato dalla flessibilità dei suoi polsi, e tutto ciò che provò era impossibile da realizzare, e il piacere si accumulava ma non riusciva ad arrivare fino all’apice - esasperante - irresistibile. Alternare le dita era l'unica cosa che poteva fare e continuare a fare per un certo periodo di tempo, e sembrava che il suo uccello diventasse sempre più sensibile, e non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza, aveva bisogno di più - "John," disse, e la nota di supplica nella sua voce fu scioccante.

"Presto," disse John in tono di promessa confidente e tenebrosa. "Voglio solo che tu mi dica una cosa. Una cosa, Sherlock, prima di lasciarti fare come vuoi."

Sherlock non riuscì nemmeno a chiedere, poté solo inclinare la testa per guardare il viso di John attraverso gli occhi a fessura.

"Vuoi che ti tocchi?"

"Sì," ansimò Sherlock, e il momento successivo la mano di John fu sul suo uccello e la bocca di John fu sulla sua e lui venne come un fuoco d’artificio.

Molto tempo dopo, si rese conto che una delle sue mani si stava aggrovigliando con quella di John, girandosi e rigirandosi in un modo scivoloso che non era lontanamente disgustoso come avrebbe dovuto essere, e l'altra mano gli teneva ferma la testa per sorseggiarlo con piccoli baci, uno dopo l'altro. Allentò la presa e lasciò ricadere la testa, sfinito, e il sorriso di John non fu beffardo o trionfante, ma francamente un po’ sciocco.

Lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero e cercò di non immaginare come dovesse essere il suo sorriso di risposta.

"Ehi," disse John, "non tornare a dormire. Ti sei appena svegliato."

"Silenzio," disse lui. "Andare a dormire presto questa sera. Più tempo per la coagulazione più tardi. Stai zitto."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era sconcertante pensare a dove sarebbero andati a parare da quel punto. Avevano elaborato un ritmo ed era stato funzionale e piacevole, ma ora lo avevano spezzato.

John si aspettava che questo continuasse? Pensava di aver _risolto_ Sherlock?

C'è stato un caso di interesse minore che coinvolgeva il furto di polli ruspanti - Sherlock _aveva_ ancora dei casi da risolvere di tanto in tanto; non era come se fosse il tipo di idiota il cui cervello non era adatto a contemplare altro che questioni carnali. Anche se era vero che era stato difficile, prima, non perdere ore in febbrili fantasie. E oggi era difficile non rimuginare, ponderare e immaginare scenari sempre peggiori.

John sarebbe tornato a casa dalla clinica e l'avrebbe portato sul divano o sul letto come se fosse un uomo normale, e quell’epiteto era abbastanza grave, ma cosa sarebbe successo quando, invece di ripetere il successo di fortuna della scorsa notte, John avrebbe invece ottenuto un assaggio delle solite reazioni di Sherlock? Sarebbe stato impaziente - o, peggio, _paziente_ , in quel suo modo da dottore. Sherlock avrebbe dovuto vedere pietà, noia o interesse clinico sul suo viso. Sarebbe stato intollerabile.

Così John tornò a casa dalla clinica e disse: "Ho avuto un po’ di -" e Sherlock, senza cambiare la sua posizione di schiena sul divano, disse: "Sì, un combattimento con un coltello di plastica, sono sicuro è stato terribilmente divertente."

John sbatté le palpebre al tono di Sherlock, e un po’ dell’animazione del suo aspetto si spense, e paradossalmente ciò non fece altro che far desiderare a Sherlock di ferirlo di nuovo. "Mi stai facendo ombra," disse, e "Non lì; non vedi gli schizzi?" e " _Non_ parlarmi dell'anello di fidanzamento di Maryam, non posso sopportarlo; morirò di noia."

Quando aprì gli occhi per valutare l'effetto, fu sorpreso di trovare John che sogghignava. "Qualcosa ti diverte?"

"Se è così che stanno le cose, vado di sopra," disse John. "Ti sentirai meglio quando ti sarai fatto una bella sega."

Sherlock girò la testa verso John, quasi contro la sua volontà. " _Tu_ cos’hai intenzione di fare?"

"Pensavo di farmene una anch'io."

Per un po’ di tempo dopo che lui fu salito di sopra, Sherlock giacque sul divano nella sua vestaglia, sentendosi semplicemente indignato, insultato e perplesso. E poi, in qualche modo contro la sua volontà, scoprì che stava cominciando ad ascoltare.

Di solito John si prendeva cura dei suoi bisogni di masturbazione sotto la doccia, per una fuorviata preoccupazione per la privacy. Ma Sherlock non sentì iniziare la doccia. Né sentì scattare la serratura della camera da letto di John.

O perfino chiudere la porta.

Era uno di quei giochi che disprezzava tanto, in cui John diceva: "Resta quaggiù," ma intendeva davvero "Mi aspetto che tu venga a unirti a me, e se non lo fai rimarrò deluso da te"? Apparentemente era il genere di cose che gli amanti facevano, ma non era il tipo di cose che faceva John Watson; a parte alcune fissazioni su ciò che non apparteneva ai luoghi in cui si trovava il cibo, John era piacevolmente libero da regole non dichiarate.

Il che significava che molto probabilmente - quasi certamente - stava dicendo la verità; molto probabilmente - quasi certamente - al piano di sopra si stava tranquillamente masturbando.

Senza Sherlock.

Sdraiato nel nido aggrovigliato che avevano fatto del suo letto -

Forse John era il tipo a cui piaceva alzarsi in piedi?

Seduto contro la testiera? Sul fianco come il modello di un artista? A cavalcioni su un cuscino, in ginocchio sul pavimento, disteso sulla schiena con i piedi appoggiati al muro?

Aveva visto John venire circa due dozzine di volte, ormai, quindi era strano che trovasse così eccitante _immaginarlo_. Quando era da solo John era lento e voluttuoso, o frettoloso e professionale? Aveva il collo e il petto arrossati, come quando era con Sherlock? Quando veniva, faceva quel sussulto soffocato che era così delizioso? Sherlock adorava guardare John, specialmente quando era avido ed esigente.

E poi gli venne un pensiero che lo paralizzò. Era questo il modo in cui John pensava a lui?

Lo _era._ Riconobbe all'istante il suono della verità. Quando si erano separati, John non aveva smesso di pensare a lui. John, dovunque fosse, stava immaginandosi lui. La sua bocca, le sue mani, il suo uccello.

Sarebbe probabilmente rimasto deluso se avesse potuto vedere il modo meccanico in cui Sherlock lo faceva; probabilmente avrebbe...

Be’, Sherlock sapeva cosa avrebbe detto, vero? Avrebbe detto: "Più lento." Avrebbe detto: "Un dito, ovunque tu voglia."

Sherlock non era conscio di aver avuto l'intenzione di alzarsi; notò semplicemente la scala mentre la stava salendo. La porta di John era aperta, e la sua stanza era buia, e lui era sulla schiena sul letto in maglietta e pantaloni (tra i quali il suo uccello spiccava con appetitosa oscenità), e sorrise sfacciato e disse: "Speravo che potessi unirti a me."

"Mettiti le mani sulla testa," disse Sherlock, e fu scioccato dal tono rauco della propria voce.

Il sorriso di John divenne ancora più sfacciato. "Costringimi," disse, e lentamente roteò i fianchi, spingendosi l’uccello nel pugno.

Quello andava oltre ogni sopportazione. "Mettile sulla mia, allora," disse Sherlock, si inginocchiò lateralmente sul letto e si chinò per succhiarlo.

Era una cosa che amava, che avesse o meno senso - non solo per il potere, ma per il suo puro sovraccarico sensuale. John di solito a questo punto era rumoroso ma senza parole, ma stasera tirò delicatamente una manciata di capelli di Sherlock e disse: "Stavi pensando a me, vero?"

Sherlock non soppresse una punta di irritazione - _ovvio, John_ \- e lui rise, senza fiato. "Divertente, perché io stavo pensando a te. Adesso penso sempre a te, immaginando come potresti farlo..."

"Mi hai visto," obiettò Sherlock.

John tirò nell'altra direzione: "Non _fermarti._ "

Sherlock non si fermò. A poco a poco si ritrovò a sdraiarsi all’incontrario sul letto, a rilassarsi nel succhiare John più lentamente che riuscì a fare. John si girò su un fianco, rendendo tutto più facile da raggiungere, e come ricompensa Sherlock lo prese più in profondità, e poi il suo respiro si bloccò quando sentì la bocca di John sul proprio uccello.

Si contorse, mezzo seccato; era distraente, ma non abbastanza da farlo smettere quel che stava facendo per dirglielo. John aveva un modo lento, particolare, di contorcere tutto il corpo che faceva solo quando il suo uccello era nella bocca di Sherlock, e lui voleva goderselo.

Eccolo lì, un ruotare dei fianchi, uno spostamento delle spalle - con crescente eccitazione Sherlock attese, senza fiato, il passo successivo, perché se John avesse deciso di non volersi fermare, se avesse deciso di essere pronto a venire, poi avrebbe iniziato a tremare leggermente dalle parti dei fianchi. Eccolo! Sherlock teorizzò che fosse in parte semplice eccitazione e in parte lo sforzo necessario per non spingergli la testa con le mani o soffocarlo. Era bello, _delizioso,_ non era mai stato così bello, voleva che non si fermasse mai -

Cristo, John lo stava ancora succhiando e lui stava venendo.

Ci fu un po’ di lotta, piuttosto confusa, poiché Sherlock focalizzò tutta l'attenzione che poteva sul mantenere la mascella morbida e non mordere John o ferirlo in alcun modo; la sua bocca voleva succhiare, _forte,_ a tempo con gli spasmi nel suo uccello, e quando lo fece, John emise un gemito soffocato e i suoi fianchi pomparono con forza, e Sherlock agitò una mano - _ancora_ venendo, buon Dio -- e trovò l'anca di John al secondo o terzo tentativo, e alla fine riuscì a spostare fuori portata il suo uccello troppo sensibile, senza perdersi nulla del climax di John.

"Mi hai ingannato," gli disse, qualche tempo dopo.

"No," disse John. "Se l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo non riesce a tenere traccia del proprio stesso uccello, non è colpa mia."

"Non sono mai andato a letto con qualcuno subdolo come te," disse Sherlock.

"Apparentemente non sei mai andato a letto con nessuno che non fosse un idiota."

"C'è pochissima alternativa, quanto a questo," disse Sherlock. E poi si sedette di scatto quando gli venne in mente un sospetto.

I capelli di John erano sollevati dietro. Aveva gli occhi pesanti e la bocca presentava lo stesso sorriso incurvato e soddisfatto di sé che alcuni mesi prima aveva reso impossibile a Sherlock non baciarlo. Si era tirato su i pantaloni e sembrava un uomo qualunque. Un uomo attraente; un uomo piacevole; al momento un uomo felice; ma per niente un uomo straordinario.

Solo un tipo bonario che in qualche modo, ciecamente, inconsapevolmente, era inciampato in un modo per riallineare la libido recalcitrante di Sherlock.

Mezza dozzina di modi, in effetti.

Senza un singolo passo falso.

"Cosa c’è?"

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a lui - questa volta nel verso giusto - e scrutò il suo viso da più vicino, ma non gli rivelò nulla di insolito. "Hai un giorno libero domani, vero?"

"Sì." John indietreggiò abbastanza da lasciargli una parte del cuscino. "Perché?"

Sherlock si trascinò più vicino. "Ho appena pensato ad alcune cose che mi piacerebbe provare, tutto qui."

~ Fine ~


End file.
